In the use of data processing equipment and modern office machinery, computer facilities and the like, it has been found to be desirable to provide at least two platforms on a stand or support for the equipment which can be positioned at different levels and which can present the individual pieces of equipment at the appropriate levels to the operator. For example, such equipment can include a data processor which has, inter alia a monitor having a displayed screen upon which the text is displayed, e.g. via a cathode raytube, and a keyboard which can be connected to the monitor and/or to a computer housing connected to the monitor.
It has been found to be advantageous to provide these units of the instrument at different levels and with various inclinations to prevent tiring of the operator and to enable the operator to utilize the equipment most efficiently.
In particular, the screen can be located somewhat higher than the keyboard and, indeed, the keyboard can be oriented in one direction while the screen faces in another for optimum use as may be desired.
In the past, the two platforms have been connected via separate adjusting devices for controlling the height directly and individually with the support or base of the stand. This has created the need for two-post or frame structures, has complicated the design of the stand and inordinately increased its cost and, in general, has created difficulties with positioning and adjusting the various parts mutually and individually.